A need exists for a more effective and versatile system for docking pontoon boats, large deck boats, deep “V” boats, amphibious airplanes, floatplanes, and other watercraft and for maneuvering such watercraft in tight situations. A need particularly exists for such a system which can be conveniently installed on existing watercraft, preferably without the need for making any significant structural modifications to the hull or pontoons of the watercraft, and which can be readily adapted for trolling or other operations. A need further exists for a system of this type wherein the system propulsion units can be conveniently moved out of the water to stowed positions such that they will not interfere with the operation of the primary propulsion system of the watercraft.
Pontoon boats and other watercraft commonly have large and/or high powered propulsion systems (e.g., outboard motors, inboard motors, or stern drive systems) which are well suited for travel in open water. However, such propulsion systems typically are not highly maneuverable at low speeds and/or in tight or congested locations. Consequently, they can be difficult to use when docking the watercraft, particularly in high traffic areas or under adverse conditions such as high winds or strong currents. As a result, docking the watercraft can require considerable time and several attempts and can present a significant risk for equipment damage or personal injury.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,853, a system is provided which seeks to enhance the maneuverability of the primary propulsion system of a watercraft for docking operations. To employ the system of U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,853, the boat's primary propulsion system must consist of at least two rearward primary propulsion units attached to the transom of the watercraft. The two primary propulsion units can be outboard motors, inboard motors, or stern drive systems and must be operable in both forward and reverse. The system of U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,853 comprises an engine control unit which calculates thrust requirements for each of the primary propulsion units responsive to the operator's control commands and then controls and changes the speed, pitch, and/or direction of each of the primary propulsion units in accordance therewith.
Of greater interest to the present invention, other docking systems developed heretofore have not depended upon the primary propulsion unit(s) of the watercraft. Unfortunately, such docking systems typically (a) have required that the watercraft have a specially adapted hull, (b) have required the use of special docking motors which fit in the hull, and (c) have not been suitable for installation on an existing craft. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,841 discloses a docking system wherein a plurality of propeller assemblies must be installed, in stationary position, in flow passageways or other recesses formed in the hull. The stationary propeller assemblies are operated in a coordinated manner for docking and maneuvering the craft. The entire disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,841 is incorporated herein by reference. In one embodiment, flow conduits perpendicular to the longitudinal centerline of the craft are formed through the hull across the fore and aft ends thereof. In another embodiment, the docking system comprises one lateral flow passage through the front of the hull and two angled flow passages which are formed through the aft portion of the hull. In a third embodiment, stationary propeller assemblies are installed in a pair of curved side recesses formed in the fore portion of the hull and in an opposing pair of curved side recesses formed in the aft portion of the hull.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,683 discloses a docking system wherein four stationary propeller assemblies are installed in angled passageways or angled recesses formed in either the hull or the pontoons of a watercraft. The entire disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,683 is incorporated herein by reference. The system utilizes either a radio frequency remote-control or a keypad control which is connected by an electrical cable. In response to the user's commands, the control system coordinates the operation of the four stationary propeller assemblies such that they are actuated individually or in combination as necessary to move the watercraft in a desired direction and manner.
In contrast to the special stationary propulsion assemblies required by the docking systems developed heretofore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,338 discloses a common trolling motor comprising: a steering head having a fixed tube extending from the bottom thereof, a rotatable tube or other rotatable column having a proximal end which is received in the control head and a distal end which projects from the distal end of the fixed tube; an electric propulsion motor and propeller assembly secured on the distal end of the rotatable column; an electrical cable extending through the rotatable tube from the control head to the propulsion motor for operating and for controlling the speed of the motor; a steering motor and gear assembly provided in the control head for turning the rotatable column, and thereby also turning the propulsion motor and propeller assembly for steering the watercraft; and a mounting linkage which is attached to the upper portion of the boat for receiving and holding the fixed tube component of the trolling motor assembly. The entire disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,338 is incorporated herein by reference. The mounting linkage can be pivoted upwardly for pulling the trolling motor assembly to a stowed position. The trolling motor can be operated by radio frequency remote control or by direct cable connection.
The radio frequency control described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,338 includes: a control pad having a plurality of actuatable switches and/or other controls thereon which the user can employ to operate the trolling motor; a radio frequency transmitter unit which is contained within the housing of the remote and which interfaces directly with the user controls; and a receiver unit which is contained within the control head of the trolling motor assembly and which interfaces, via electrical cable, with the propulsion motor electronics in the housing of the propulsion motor and propeller assembly. The transmitter unit contained within the remote control housing comprises a micro-controller, a radio frequency transmitter, conventional support hardware, and a battery. The radio frequency transmitter produces and transmits message packets, each including an address sequence unique to the transmitter and a data sequence corresponding to the user's control command. The radio frequency receiver unit includes a radio frequency receiver circuit, a micro-controller, and appropriate conventional support hardware. The receiver unit decodes the radio frequency commands from the transmitter and produces corresponding output signals effective for controlling the trolling motor assembly. The specific trolling motor assembly functions controlled or provided by the radio frequency system include: propulsion motor on/off; left steering; right steering; propulsion motor speed; constant on or momentary on; high-bypass; verification indicators; and status indicators.
Another radio frequency controller for a trolling motor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,517, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,517 discloses a compact remote control device which can be placed on the user's finger or on a fishing pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,117 describes a foot pedal apparatus for controlling a trolling motor. The entire disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,117 is incorporated herein by reference. The assembly comprises a foot pedal which is pivotably attached to a base using an offset hinge. The offset hinge includes a detent mechanism which releasably engages when the pedal is moved to a midpoint position. The midpoint position corresponds to a straight ahead steering position of the trolling motor. From the midpoint position, the user will typically push the heel portion of the pedal downward to make a right turn and will push the toe portion of the pedal downward to make a left turn.